Tora Igarashi
'Tora Igarashi ' (五十嵐 虎, Igarashi Tora) is the heir to the Igarashi Group and also the Student President of Miyabigaoka High School. He is one of Takumi Usui's relatives. Appearance Tora is a tall boy with fair skin and bleached blonde hair and eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. He also appears to have unusual fangs. He usually seen wearing his school uniform, but was also seen wearing black shirt and jeans and a suit during parties. Personality Tora has a very complicated personality. He initially appears as a gentleman who marvels at Misaki and the changes she has brought to Seika High, offering her a chance to come to Miyabigaoka with an exceptional loan. He is quickly revealed to be a lecherous young man who has become bored with the women surrounding him, who are easily submissive because of his wealth. He enjoys causing drama around him and he thinks that money can buy anything. He convinces people usually with a fake smile. Tora's only real smile is his evil one. He says he never has the time to drool over girls. But he only has place in his heart for Misaki. However, there is another scary, womanizing side to him , which was revealed to Misaki when she went to refuse the offer to join Miyabigoaka. Although she develops a hatred for him with this, he just becomes more interested than ever in her. He felt (being the heir of the immensely wealthy family) that, Misaki was different from the other girls, whom he could get with money. Plot Tora is first seen in his office throwing a drink at Hirofumi KoganeiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Page 40 and later reviews a file about Seika High School and it's president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 Soon after, he meets Misaki Ayuzawa when he comes to Seika High.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 30-31 Upon meeting her and noting her beauty, Tora is quick to kiss her hand and treat her to a red carpet and his carriage.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-4 Igarashi later meets the rest of the council and praises their work under Misaki. As some hooligans run around and are stopped by an angry Misaki, Tora is quick to praise her abilities.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 5-7 Seeing her, Tora asks Misaki to join Miyabigaoka High School. Though she is hesitant, Tora assures her he will take care of the admission work. As she brings up her inability to pay the fees, he offers her a scholarship. He initially gives Misaki three days to decide, telling her that she has made Seika High a good school, and takes his leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-12 Later while in his car, Tora expresses interest in the future dealings with Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 14-15 Later that day, Tora sees Takumi walking down the street. Remembering him as the boy who was with Misaki, he follows him into the alley behind Maid Latte. As he confronts Takumi during his conversation with Misaki, the latter hides in fear while Takumi speaks. However, Takumi quickly dodges Tora and tells him that he's with his maid and cannot talk, walking away with her and leaving Tora wondering.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-24 Inside his office, Tora comments on meeting Takumi out of the blue with a maid who seemed to be his girlfriend. As he ponders the relationship, another student shows him a file on Misaki, causing Tora to get excited about having found out Misaki's job as a maid.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 27-30 After three days pass, Tora is in his office and sees that Misaki has arrived at Miyabigaoka to give her answer. Insisting on getting her a drink, Tora direct Misaki to a chair and begins speaking. As Misaki is about to give Tora her reply, one of his classmates accidentally spills the drinks he was serving on her uniform.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 3-4 Due to this, Misaki is forced to clean herself in their shower room. During this time, Tora sends for her clothes to be cleaned. As she questions this decision, Tora begins asking her questions and proceeds to enter the washroom, forcing Misaki to put on a rather revealing maid uniform, causing him to break out into laughter.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-12 Tora then asks why she's embarrassed as he takes out a photo of her in a maid uniform, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora thinks Misaki came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, but Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving her school behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, until Usui, having defeated Tora's minions, comes Tora later appears during the male-only footman auditions, as being one of the sworns. to Misaki's rescue. In the manga, when Tora first met her fiancee, Chiyo, Tora told her to stop using the honorific ''-san'' with his name, saying that he has been calling her Chiyo all this time. She processed saying she is hasn't got used to it being an engaged couple. She told that she was worried that she will marry someone she never met before but was fortunate to be with a gentleman like Tora in witch he responds that she is frank as usual. When Tora asked her if she would be angry if he left overseas, she responded that she would be worried and uneasy, but she would ask her father to find him. Trivia *The name Tora means tiger and is the reason Gerard Walker calls him Tiger-kun. *According to his character profile: **He likes to socialize. **His hobby is acting. **He was born on February 18. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students